IFMC GP2 Season 3
Champions Drivers Champion: Brendon Hartley Constructors Champions: East Midlands Racing Parent Series IFMC Season 3 Feeder Series IFMC GP3 Season 3 About Season 3 The Season 3 IFMC GP2 Season will be the third season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1 and 2 with the season to start in Sakhir on the 27th May 2017. Signed Teams and Drivers *Scuderia Junior changed their name to East Midlands Racing. *Pirtek Grand Prix changed their name to Lightbase Sony Racing. *Fantarry Racing, Adidas Motorsport, Yorkshire Motorsport and Steelers Racing left the series. *ACER Motorsport and Mars Grand Prix will join the series after being promoted from GP3. *AMI Incorporated, Radical Racing and VorteX Racing will make the debuts in the series. *As a result of being champion, Rio Haryanto is ineligible to compete. *Charles Leclerc moved to the top class with Bud Light Lime Motorsport. *Antonio Fuoco moved to the top class with AMP Racing. *Lance Stroll will be making his debut in the series with Eacdemy replacing Mitch Evans. He previously raced for Etihad in GP3 when they were known as Viva Eti GP. *Nick Cassidy will be making his debut in the series with GRM Junior replacing Jolyon Palmer. *Norman Nato will be making his debut in the series with Lightbase Sony Racing replacing Ricky Collard. Norman Nato had previously raced in GP3 with Viva Eti GP. *Jack Aitken will be making his debut in the series with Lightbase Sony Racing replacing Gabby Chaves. *Brendon Hartley will be making his debut in the series with the new ACER Motorsport team. *Sérgio Sette Câmara will be making his debut in the series with the new AMI Incorporated team. *Julia Ballario will be making her debut in the series with the new AMI Incorporated team. *Lando Norris will be making his debut in the series with the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Ed Jones will be making his debut in the series with the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Oliver Turvey will be making his debut in the series with the new VorteX Racing team. *Pierre Gasly will switch from Willows Grand Prix to Ecademy replacing Charles Leclerc. *Callum Ilott will switch from Yorkshire Motorsport to MOR Junior replacing James Calado. *Oliver Rowland will switch from Martini Motorsport to the new ACER Motorsport team. *Mitch Evans will switch from Ecademy to the new VorteX Racing team. *Harald Schlegelmilch will make his debut in the series with the new Radical Racing team. *Carlos Sainz Jr. will switch from Martini Motorsport to East Midlands Racing replacing Rio Haryanto. *Sergey Sirotkin will make his full-time debut in GP2 with East Midlands Racing replacing Luiz Razia. *Jolyon Palmer will switch from GRM Junior to Willows Grand Prix replacing Pierre Gasly. *Raffaele Marciello will switch from Fantarry Racing to the new Radical Racing team. *AMI Inc left the series after Round 1. The team that replaced them is yet to be confirmed. This left drivers Sérgio Sette Câmara and Julia Ballario without a seat. Mid-Season Changes *AMI Incorporated and Radical Racing pulled out with immediate effect after Bahrain after a falling out with other teams. Whilst Raffaele Marciello grabbed a seat with the team replacing AMI Incorporated, Macamo Motorsport, Sérgio Sette Câmara, Julia Ballario and Harald Schlegelmilch were left without a seat. *Macamo Motorsport made their debut from San Marino onwards replacing the outgoing AMI Incorporated. Their drivers were former Radical Racing driver Raffaele Marciello and former Scuderia Junior driver Luiz Razia. *Astro Racing were immediately promoted to GP2 from San Marino onwards to replace the outgoing Radical Racing. The team rebranded to Forza MMOW Autosport and announced their drivers would be the same as what they would be if they were still in GP3 which were Alexander Albon and Nyck de Vries. *Raffaele Marciello was sacked from Macamo Motorsport after Silverstone due to poor performances. His replacement was New Zealander, Earl Bamber. *George Russell was released from GRM Junior after Germany due to poor performances. His replacement was the rest of the season was Oliver Rowland who moved from ACER Motorsport from Hungary onwards with former Fantarry Racing, Radical Racing and Macamo Motorsport driver Raffaele Marciello replacing Oliver at ACER Motorsport for the rest of the season, whilst Russell replaced Jack Aitken at Lightbase Sony Racing for the rest of the season after Jack was released from the team. Jack would later return for one weekend at Monza due to George driving in the top class for Martini Motorsport. *Via request from Ecademy, Lance Stroll served a weekend ban in Hungary rather than the initial qualifying ban he was meant to have for causing multiple incidents in the feature race in Hockenheim. His replacement for the weekend was fellow compatriot, Nicholas Latifi which would later become permanent after Nicholas had an impressive weekend in Budapest. *Alex Lynn was given a weekend ban for France for taking out Earl Bamber in the feature race of Italy. His replacement for the weekend was former Ecademy driver, Lance Stroll. *Pierre Gasly was given a weekend ban for France for causing multiple incidents in the Sprint Race of Italy. His replacement for the weekend was former Fantarry Racing driver, Luca Ghiotto. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%. *Due to the league owner being busy and the Qualifying Session for the top class being delayed for the Formula 1 Italian Grand Prix, the Feature Race of Monza was moved to the same day as the Sprint Race. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in the Feature Race using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Sprint Race using the following structure: *Ed Jones initially finished 2nd on the road in the feature race at San Marino, however he was given a 20 second time penalty for causing a start incident with Oliver Rowland and Luiz Razia dropping him to 6th. *Oliver Rowland initially finished 18th on the road in the feature race at San Marino, however he was deducted 1 place on the official finishing positions for rejoining unsafely into the path of Brendon Hartley dropping to 19th. *Norman Nato intially finished 17th on the road in the sprint race at San Marino, however he was demoted 2 places to 19th for causing a start incident with Raffaele Marciello and Lance Stroll. *Ed Jones initially finished 13th on the road in the Feature Race at Italy, however he was later handed a 30 second time penalty dropping to 17th for making Jolyon Palmer go wide at the second chicane. *Jack Aitken initially finished 16th on the road in the Feature Race at Italy, however he was later handed a 30 second time penalty dropping to 19th for spinning off Luiz Razia at the second chicane. *Callum Ilott initially finished 8th on the road in the Sprint Race at Italy, however he was later handed a 30 second time penalty dropping to 19th for punting off Norman Nato at the second chicane. *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship |}